


New Home Leads to New Communication

by toeskater91



Series: Letters to Warlock [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toeskater91/pseuds/toeskater91
Summary: The Dowling's touch back down in the states occurred bright and early on a Tuesday morning via a private jet made up of the pilots, the security detail, and three exhausted family members.The Dowlings move into their new home in the USA and Warlock receives some very distinct letters.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Letters to Warlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	New Home Leads to New Communication

The Dowling's touch back down in the states occurred bright and early on a Tuesday morning via a private jet made up of the pilots, the security detail, and three exhausted family members. It had been a whirlwind of only about two weeks all beginning with Warlock's eleventh birthday party. From the extravagant party in England to a lack-luster and a somewhat disturbing trip to the fields of Megiddo, back to England for furious packing, to now landing back on US soil, it felt like time was an illusion and passing with no concern. 

A freshly turned eleven-year-old Warlock was cranky and full of that unique brand of mischief a boy gets when he finds himself growing up in a rich household. This mischief was also enhanced due to the unique Nanny and the Gardener who felt more like his parents than Harriet and Thaddeus did. 

He made a habit of tormenting the security detail officers, from wiping gum on the back of their coats to scattering his sweets all over the ground and feigning tears until they bought him another. When caught, he simply feigned innocence and concern for what would have happened if an animal ate his used gum and got sick or died. Also, that the squirrels around looked hungry and needed his treats more than he did. He wished he still had his tube of crazy glue to really bring the torture with a trick learned from his Nanny, but he had apparently left it behind in England. 

He whined as they were almost unceremoniously shoved from the tarmac into one of five identical black jeeps before being driven to the next destination. Every time he opened his mouth to complain he was quickly shushed or dismissed by his mother. His father never even noticed, constantly switching from one call to another, planning who knows what engagements and meetings once they're all into the new…house? Apartment? Condo? Warlock didn't even know what kind of place they were moving too, just that the large England estate was not useful any longer. 

If there was one thing that had to be maintained in the Dowling's household, it was things being useful, or else they got the boot. A shiver went through him, but he didn't really know why. He chewed on his lip and started up a random game on his smartphone, occasionally glancing up to see the scenery change from the bustling city, to the interstate, to eventually a picture-perfect suburb where everything looked the same. The jeep eventually pulled into a seemingly random driveway and they were all bustled out of the jeep. 

"See, this is why America is the best. A set-up like this? Efficient, uniform, you know where you stand. A testament to the American Dream a place like this," Thaddeus exclaimed as he walked the tiny two-foot strip of grass between the sidewalk and door. Warlock rolled his eyes, never taking his eyes off his phone screen.

"But honey, we have no space. How do we have a proper garden party when we don't have space. When we're living on a postage stamp?" Harriet was scowling, this was a downgrade compared to the estate they'd had in England. Thaddeus waved his hand in a non-committal gesture before dialing another number on his phone.

"You'll figure it out honey, you're good at that. Mr. Chariman! I wanted to let you know the good news, your man is back in the U S of A and ready to hit the ground running." 

Thaddeus just walked into the house, oblivious to the scowl Harriet was glaring into his back as she shook Warlock's shoulder and they followed him in to take a look at the new home. It wasn't anything truly special, a new cookie cutter sub-burb house from another greedy developer looking to get the most houses on the smallest lots possible. The one thing that stood out the most was that it was three stories tall and included a finished basement. The only good thing that came out of this whole mess was that Warlock found the boxes labeled with his stuff up on that third floor, which looked like it should have been an attic but it was way more spacious than technically should have been possible. He was up and out of the way of his parents, and he was ecstatic about that. 

Unpacking was boring though, he just flopped on his currently bare bed with no sheets no blankets, and not even a pillow. He continued on his phone, scrolling through game after game, none holding his interest for too long. Eventually, the jet lag caught up and he dozed off, waking sometime around dusk or maybe dawn the next day based on the pink colors of the clouds outside his window. He made his way downstairs and raided the fridge, which had somehow been stocked with all his favorites. Maybe Nanny had left a list for the new guard men or housekeeper or whatever they were going to have in this dump.

Warlock grabbed a can of a chocolate drink (that was essentially liquid sugar) and a pack of cut apple slices and explored the house. He stumbled across a giant tv in the living room which he immediately commandeered. After several hours of questionable cartoon viewing someone eventually noticed him still awake and downstairs and he was shoo-ed back up to his new room for sleep.

At some point during his cartoon adventures, the bed had been made, his favorite set of dark sheets and plaid comforter had been placed on his bed. They were both a reminder of England and happier times. He grumbled and angrily tore through his things to find pajamas of some sort so he could crawl in bed, wrap himself up in a cocoon of blankets and try and sleep off the fact that this stupid move had happened.

When he went to pull back his comforter his eyes were caught by two letters sitting on the end table up at the top of his bed. The first was a perfectly square envelope made of a high gloss paper colored of the deepest black and sealed by bright red wax with a snake imprint. The second was a rectangular envelope made of coarse paper colored in cream and sealed by pale blue wax with an imprint of wings. They were the only items on the end table next to the lamp and they definitely weren’t there before he went downstairs. Warlock picked them up and flipped them over, each simply had the word Warlock written on the front. 

His eyes widened with glee and he quickly set about tearing both open, recognizing the way his name was written on both. He'd never outright say it, but Nanny was his favorite, so he pulled out the paper in the glossy black envelope first and began to read.

_Hellspawn,_

_I trust that your trip across the ocean went well. I am certain you did not forget any of our lessons and kept everyone in line as you needed and got everything you wanted. Though you have had to leave, know that Nanny is always watching over you. Remember, you are made for greatness and to grind those who oppose you beneath your heel. Keep your head up and move forward and make me proud.  
Even though I am not there to watch over you and your studies, you still must report. Write to me often explaining your victories and how you have conquered your new territory. _

_Simply_

_Nanny Ashtoreth_

Warlock gripped the paper tightly and brought it to his face after he read the words over twice, inhaling the faint smell of Nanny's perfume that seemed to cling to the paper mixed with something sharp. After a moment he turned his attention to the other envelope, pulling out a thick textured paper that felt rough beneath his fingers and the smell of mold and mildew seemed to cling to it alongside something sweet.

_Young Master Warlock,_

_I'm mighty sad to see you leave, but think of this as a new test and journey! I'm sure you'll be meeting all sorts of new and friendly creatures and maybe even some unfriendly ones as well. But do remember, you must be kind to all things no matter how much you may not understand._

_Always remember, if you ever need your day brightened, or want to brighten another's day in return, send a letter telling me of the good you've done or seen or hope to do soon._

_With high hopes,_

_Brother Francis._

Warlock sat on his bed and held both letters tight to his chest, fighting back tears. He missed them and it'd barely been any time at all. His Nanny and the Gardener were the only ones who ever seemed to actually get to know him instead of just doing what they were told. They tried to teach him things just to teach, not because they were forced to. The stories they told were more entertaining than any cartoon or game on his phone. 

Maybe since they found him so quick, maybe since they wrote him, and maybe since they wanted him to write them back, maybe it was going to be okay. He was going to be alright.  
At least if nothing else, he had people worth writing to as he settled in here, the young boy grinned as the gears started turning in his head as to what mischief he could do to write about tor Nanny and what creatures he could find to write about for Brother Francis.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And maybe, maybe if he showed that he not only was fit to lead the armies but also cared for the creatures, maybe he'd get to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to have an interconnected series of pieces that explore Warlock's life post-canon with some very notable pen-pals. He really does deserve better than the parents he ended up with. Let's see how far the motivation takes us with this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
